Content such as media files and documents may be created or acquired by users using multiple devices. On occasion, a user may desire to synchronize, transfer, upload or otherwise send content from one device to another. The content may be shared among users' other devices in a network in order to be readily consumed or edited when needed. For example, a user may decide to acquire a new mobile telephone with more advanced features (e.g., photo editing, advanced network settings, etc.) and desire to transfer the photos from the old mobile telephone to the new one. In another example, a user may desire to synchronize the video links on his mobile phone with the video links on his desktop computer in order to, for example, view the videos on a larger screen.
Devices and communication networks facilitate the collection and exchange of information. Such devices may include personal computer including attached peripherals, handheld/palmtop devices, portable computer, and/or the like, to collect, synchronize, transfer or exchange a variety of content, such as files, patches, graphics, and/or the like. For example, the files may contain large amount of content such as videos, photos, music, and documents. Such content may be created on or downloaded to one device and then replicated to the other devices.
Synchronization frameworks allow various devices or appliances to send content from a device or synchronization servers and/or external partners over network connectivity, such as via Internet. Synchronization may be accomplished through triggering synchronization of the content upon a users request, periodic intervals, or in real-time. For example, the synchronization event can correspond to an expressed instruction or command issued by the user to synchronize information related to the content being presented (e.g., “record my last page read”).